One's Survival Means the Other's Death: The Aftermath
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: After a massive Survival Games with 50 of the famous and partially-famous YouTubers, which had gone wrong, Lilap and AntVenom now have to deal with the emotions from going from hating each other to a new relationship: unromantic, just like bro and sis or father and daughter. (Plan do to the whole SG eventually, but right now is the aftermath).
1. Chapter 1

_My first Minecraft Youtuber one-shot. Its alright if its terrible, I know there's a bit too much "telling" but its still awesome. I want to know what you think of it!_

_Just so you know, because my horrid subconscious** "hey!"** brought this to me in a dream, doesn't really mean I dream of such things. _

_The OC doesn't have a name because I couldn't agree with one, but here's this: 14-year-old girl who's somewhat famous on YouTube because she rocks at Survival Games._

_**October 21, 2013: I've officially decided to call her "Lilap" (pronounced lil-lap). Though her name is never mentioned, you should keep that in mind.**_

Disclaimer: I AM NOT ANTVENOM, CAPTAINSPARKLES, THE MAKER OF SURVIVAL GAMES, THE MAKER OF YOUTUBE, OR NOTCH. I AM JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO INCLUDED THESE THINGS!

* * *

From our canopy view, me and AntVenom could see CaptainSparkles with his diamond sword, looking for us. He was almost fully decked with armor, diamond helmet, iron boots and leggings. His only weakness was the leather chestplate.

Seeing the diamond helmet gave me a pang of guilt about my old friend, Ric and his friend. That guy jumping from the tree to trap me, Ric shoving the arrows into my arms, Ant jumping into the cave to fight him only to have Ric shove his sword into Ant's abdomen, me slicing my sword into Ric-

All over a diamond helmet.

I shook my head. At least Ant is still alive. I was able to save him just in time. I guess it was an equalizer. Ant saved me from the active TNT while I was weak and frail and unable to move. We've been allies ever since. It was hard to adjust, since just about a couple weeks ago we hated each other, but I saved him because I didn't want to loose him. I guess Ant felt the same way too. I'll never love him, it'd be too much after what happened with Ric even before the deadly Games started, its just that we have a tight friendship.

I guess…

I've never had parents. I don't know where I came from. I grew up in a town mainly with testificates but recently the average Minecraftians have been over-populating the place. I was told I had been brought here by a trader when I was hardly two, he said I was was wandering around and yelling a name over and over. I responded well to that name, so it was interpreted as the one I use now.

But I'm getting off topic. Really, what I mean is that I don't know what its like to have parents. Whenever I see a child playing with his mom or dad, I feel sad. When I see the hunters or miners returning, they always have this care and affection to their children or parents that I've longed for. Sure the testificates who have raised me for my 14-years-of-life show that parentally care for me, but I'll never know what its like to have a Minecraftian, like me, to show that kind of care and affection to me.

However being forced together with Ant by the fans for this deadly Hunger Games of 50 of the famous, same apartment and tribute and chariot outfit and being interviewed right after him as if we were District Partners, well, to be honest, we openly and heavily despised that. Heck, Ant attempted to kill me on the third day with a couple of his friends- I think Skit and Xr… something- behind his back while I was trapped in a building. He had his chance to slit my throat, but he didn't. He let me go. While I stole his iron helmet right off his head because I lacked good armor. I laughed gleefully at his mistake while I lost him and Ant's allies in the city part of the arena.

Afterwards all the 39 remaining tributes in the arena passed out. From what I asked Ant about later, he said that he and his friends had the same coincidence only Skit didn't survive it and his other friend wandered off.

Then on the seventh day, I don't know, after he rescued me from the TNT, things changed a bit. Nothing romantic between us. He still barked and lashed out at me as we have when we hated each other, but he gave me the iron sword I wield now.

He had said, "If I'm not here, something better than that gold sword can protect you."

I guess I softened up after that. And Ant did a lot of protect me, and I protected him. He had that care I've seen with parents of other children. Nothing romantic, everyone says things are romantic between a guy and a girl, but there is such a thing as care, not love or liking. Protection, not kissing. Determination in the eyes, not a shine thats not unattractive for a kiss.

For a week we fought, then we got separated and Ric got to me.

The cave, the stabbing, the sword piercing through Ant, me killing Ric.

All over a diamond helmet.

But Ant didn't die, he was in a coma of sorts, but bleeding like crazy. I was able to patch it up and hide him in a tree for three days, but I knew he wouldn't last long without the thing we lacked.

It was as if I was the parent now. I wanted him to live and to be here with me, not sent home in a wooden box. I was scared. Normally, I would've just left him to die. Because I hated him. But I don't hate him now, I wanted to protect him like he had for me. I couldn't bare losing him. But that doesn't mean i love him.

When Xr- err, Ryan some call him, walked right under our tree, I called for him. He had the thing that woke up Ant. Ryan couldn't believe anything, about me keeping Ant safe, and he growled at me, but Ant told him to loosen up or he'd kill him.

When I look at Ant's scared and partially-bloodied face now with the anger twisted up there, I know whats crossing through his mind. Sparkles was the one who killed Ryan, who's partially the reason Ant's still alive, and he and Ryan were like best buddies. I saw it all happen in front of my eyes. Sparkles just came from nowhere, stabbed Ryan in the back of the head, and ran off before my brain could process it.

Ant had been setting up a signal fire to bring up some more tributes. Me and Ryan were keeping guard, and I wasn't thinking right, not paying attention.

I screamed as Ryan's body crumbled to the ground. Ant ran up to his friend, clutched his hand, and realized that he was too far to save. Ant tried to keep Ryan happy, talking about good times, and then he died. Ryan died. It took three minutes.

Ant had scowled with anger, he yelled at me, trying to get the murder's name out of me, and then chased after Sparkles. Ant looked for him for a half hour while I chased after Ant, trying to calm him down.

Its been four days since then. There had 7 others left alive then. Now it was just the three of us. Me, Ant, and Sparkles.

AntVenom was still fuming when he yelled, "We're going to crunch the Captain!"

I laughed, recalling that Survival Games video.

Once Sparkles looked up, I yelled, "Come at me bro!" and jumped from the tree and ran, going with the plan.

I took a second to turn and saw CaptainSparkles behind me, and Ant behind Sparkles. But Ant's eyes went wide.

I turned back around and ran face-first into a tree just as Ant's warning came out. I fell over and got thrown to the side. I lifted my head and saw the two men battling out, but Ant was focused on me. I knew this distraction would give Sparkles a chance.

"Ant, run!"

He turned and ran into the foliage leaving me unsure what was going on now. Knowing Ant, he wouldn't just leave me here. He had something in mind.

Sparkles approached me, a victorious smile on his face. He raised his sword but I rolled out the way of the stabbing. I got up and ran, but fell over within a few blocks from pain. I looked down at my leg and found it scratched deeply and very red.

"I hate jungle trees!" I yelled.

I tried getting up again but was shoved against a tree trunk. In my face was Sparkles with his diamond sword pointed at my chest.

"Last words?" he asked.

Behind him was Ant, looking at me with his iron sword pointed at CaptainSparkles back. And I knew. The plan was back in action.

I push with all my strength and crumbled to the ground as Ant's iron sword made its way through the soft leather and right through Sparkles's chest. He yelled and collapsed on the ground with screams of agony. I watched Ant remove the sword and glared at his kill with a smile of revenge. Then he looked at me, the fear in my eyes.

"Its alright, its alright," Ant said over and over, kneeling down next to me. His hand clenched one of mine.

I looked at AntVenom, then at CaptainSparkles, who was dying with his hands clenching his bleeding chest. Something flushed over me and I looked at the dying man with a pitiful glance. I untangled my hand from Ant's and knelt beside Sparkles. I clutched his hands and whispered two words.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't even a minute afterwards when the cannon shot out. I looked down at my hands and saw it covered with warm blood. I turned back to Ant, finding him looking at me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Then I knew. Something the two of us have been avoiding the whole time. Being the last alive. One's survival means the other's death.

I gripped the handle of the iron sword and glared sorrowfully at him. Ant readied his weapon, only to be shocked to see me discard it.

"No, don't," he said.

"You kill me and go home and live with it, AntButt!" I yelled, the old name I used for him when we hated each other. Now we don't. I don't want him to die. He's the Minecraftia parent I've longed for.

Scowling, Ant raised his iron sword to his throat. And I knew.

"No, don't!" I cried. I grabbed his sword and shoved it into the nearby tree. Ant tried pulling it out, but I didn't let him.

"No, no," Ant muttered.

"Just… listen."

I went back and retrieved my sword. Telling Ant what to do, I helped him pull his sword from the jungle tree. Then we removed our chestplates, revealing the dirty shirts we wore underneath.

"Ready?" I asked.

Reluctantly, Ant said yes. Followed by "Goodbye."

"Bye."

We shoved each other's swords in our stomachs. My once strong feet felt ready to collapse, but I held myself up. Seeing Ant, his pale and hurtful face, made me weaker. I could taste blood in my mouth and my head began to feel dizzy. But still, I held on.

For what seemed like forever, I collapsed, letting go of my sword which slipped out of Ant. He drew back into a tree, holding his bloody stomach, horrified as he watched me go down. Coughing up blood, unable to say final words, tears streaking down my face as I closed my eyes, never to open again.

* * *

Shaking all over, I felt hands gripping from all sides, words of "Congratulations" and "Calm down."

I screamed, "Where am I? Ant? _ANT_!"

Someone slapped my face and I strangely relaxed. I looked and found myself in a small room with an open glass cylinder with wires coming from all sides. There was a few computers and the room felt cold. It had about 7 or 8 people in it, most holding my arms.

My attention drew to one of the computers' screen. There he was, AntVenom, holding his abdomen leaking blood, hyperventilating while starring at the body on the ground.

It was me.

"I… I…" I stuttered.

A voice interrupted me. "And the winner of the first ever Famous Survival Games is AntVenom!"

"Sur…Sur…_Survival Games_!?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't know," said one of the people in the room. It was a short, stocky man with serious yet emphasizing eyes. "For better control of the environment and to make it a bit realistic, we tested out a knew system where the 50 of you entered a virtual arena. When someone died, they returned to the real world, the virtual body still there to be fixed for later use. For the first couple days, it went fine. The the third day, a bug entered the system. Everyone passed out, five of them not making it. We fixed the bug and woke everyone one-by-one, but you all woke up thinking it was an actual Hunger Games and everyone was dying for real."

"If I had known I would've ripped his head off!" I yelled and punched the guy in the nose.

My attention turned to the screen where one hovercraft picked up me and Sparkles's virtual bodies. Another picked up Ant, who lated passed out on the floor. I could hear yelling in the next room over.

"Your buddy is back," a different guy said "You want to greet him?"

Turning away to the screen where a few men were hauling away Ant's virtual body to a table, I muttered, "No. I'll meet AntButt later."

* * *

Like it? Dislick it? **"Dislick...?"** Asking for a sequel? NO SEQUEL!

Review, Favorite, Follow, Share! **"You are copying off Youtube"**

**November 6, 2013 - I know I said I wouldn't be going towards a sequel, but there might be one or two more chapters after this of the aftermath. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

_You may think why I'm doing the Aftermath of "those Survival Games" now instead of later. Its because of a couple reasons: 1) In my other story, _Darkness vs. Light_, There's a current situation including AntVenom and Lilap. This story and DvL are tied, so... yea. 2) I'm lazy and busy so I can't do the actual Famous YouTuber Survival Games yet. One day I will get to that._

_There's also some things I do with "Minecraftia" that appears in this chapter. For Respawning: it only happens with mini-game-occuring deaths. Away from it, you die. For Phones: phones are interconnected with beacons, which alone are tele, so with a "phone" attached it can be used as communication with another "beacon phone." For Enchantments: each enchantment can be identified by its color. Its strength is how deep or solid the color is on whatever the enchantment is on. For example a wooden sword has a dim blue shimmer on it, so it is a not-so-sharp Sharpness wooden sword. _

_So, go on and enjoy my story! _

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

After the celebration was over (took three days), I saw AntVenom quickly making his way to… gosh why do I care?

"Hey!" I yelled, running forward and waved my arms. "Hey!"

Ant turned - finally - and turned back around, walking faster.

I ran and caught up to him, grabbed his arm and staring into his eyes. "Congratz," I said.

He looked baffled. "What?"

"I said congratulations."

Ant tried getting himself out my grip. Eventually I gave in and let go.

"Don't you want to annihilate me?" Ant asked, looking ready to run.

I laughed. "No… not really… maybe. I just wanna talk. Kay?"

Ant looked really uncomfortable. My eyes scanned the room. Half the people in the room were watching and one person held up a camera.

"Not here," Ant said.

I nodded. "I guess thats what its like to be famous?"

"And you're not?"

"Is less than 500 subs famous?"

Ant made one of his quirky noises. I took it as a no, however I'm not sure. Before I could ask, though, I noticed the media swiftly coming with their wolf-like cameras, following you around and hard to get rid of.

Quickly, I whispered into Ant's ear, "Just wait a sec," and ran off. There was the girls room - which is always empty, and pulled out a cloak from my pocket. It folds up real small, which I was taught to use often. This once was dark blue - squid skin colored - and had a hood. I wrapped it around my clothes and ruffled it over my shorts until it hit the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hood so most of my eyes were covered but just enough so I can see. "Perfect."

I ran back out where the ruckus was going on. Ant looked defeated against the wall, reporters and fans surrounding him. I pushed my way through, grabbed Ant's arm, and pulled him away. He, without question, just went along until I pulled him outside the building. The front billboard read: _"Welcome to the Mini Games World!"_

No one was around. I unhooded myself and said, "This is what happens when your famous I guess."

"You get used to it," Ant claimed.

"Oh really?"

"I do."

I don't know what made me, but I asked again "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?"

"Most of the time."

"Oh really?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh really?"

"You don't get used to it."

I laughed. "I knew it."

"So why'd you keep asking?"

"I felt like it. Like are cows really stupid?"

He made this weird face at me. "They are."

"Are cows really stupid?"

"Yes, they are. As much as you hate sheep. Because they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they're not."

I covered my mouth to laugh. "We're going nowhere now," I muttered.

"I'm going home," Ant said and pointed behind him "You should too."

I growled. "Find then. Bye, good riddance, adios!" I waved my hand over my head and walked past him, not looking back.

I was probably a few steps away when I heard Ant asked, "Tomorrow I'm going to do some parkcore. Want to come along?"

I turned back and whipped my dull orange hair. "Sure. But right now I wanna forget everything."

"Me too."

"Lilap, here you jump at the last second on the edge of your platform or you'll crack your head open against the block."

"I see that!"

AntVenom was a four-block gap away from me, on a platform of iron blocks floating above blackness like the rest of the parkore blocks. He was waiting for me, tapping his foot, snickering. I'm bad at parkcore and he knows it clearly. He gives me tips like I'm a little girl; just trying to get the worse of me.

"We don't have all day," Ant said.

"I know that. Shut up."

"_You_ shut up or I'll call upon some sheep-"

"I'm jumping!"

I backed up and ran forward. On the last iron block I leaped but too soon, as my head made contact with the rouge block and sent me falling down into the blackness, respawning me in Parkcore Palace's lobby for that level, as programed. In my headset, I heard Ant laughing.

"You shut up," I growled into the headset's microphone.

"Usually I wouldn't but there's no way you shouldn't have found that funny on my side! If only I was recording-"

"If you recorded this I would feed you to my pet creeper."

"You _don't have _a pet creeper."

"Shut up."

I stomped over to the marked buttons, dictating the stations for the levels. I pressed "Station 3" and tried again.

After a number of fails, I finally dared "Let's get down on _my_ level."

Ant, so far away from me he was a tiny rectangle, laughed in the headset and asked, "What level?"

"You are so rude, and my level is something I like to do."

"Like what? Kill sheep?"

"No. Survival Games."

The other end was silent. I suddenly felt pale myself, but I was just so enraged… still. I knew Ant wanted a break from SG and well, I kinda wanted to too. But I just offered him a fight.

"Besides, I'm sick of you teasing me like this," I said quietly "SG or I push you off the platform you're on."

"You can't reach the platform I'm on."

"Shut up. SG or something else?"

"What else?"

"You got my point?"

Survival Games it was.

To think we wanted to take a break.

It was our 13th Game. I was keeping track: me, 4; Ant, 5; the rest were losses of both of us. To avoid the recognition, I had on my dark blue cloak and lent Ant a dark red one. Right now there was 5 people alive beside us; 7 remaining Tributes in total.

We still had on our headsets. This was good because I lost Ant somewhere in the woods behind me.

"Sweet," his voice crackled in my ears "And iron sword."

"Enough, AntButt," I groaned "You already got a diamond chestplate and iron leggings, what else could you ask for?" I had only a chain helmet, leather pants, and a gold sword. It was those massive Survival Games all over again.

"A victim - oh sweet someone just dashed ahead of me! He didn't see me! He's gonna die!"

I laughed then covered my mouth.

"What was that, Lilap?"

I stopped walking. Turning around, I saw a glare of dark green eyes look right at me. It was a 15-year-old boy, exactly my size too. The ruffles of black-and-blue hair were totally recognizable, even the scar across his cheek. He held an iron sword, glowing the enchantment of a dim blue Sharpness. His iron helmet and chain chestplate didn't mask who he was.

Ric.

I screamed.

"Lilap? Lilap, you okay?" Ant asked, worried.

"Its Ric!" I yelled, backing up "Its him! From before, oh my God!"

"Whats the matter?" Ric asked "Aren't you glad to see me? We're still friends, right?"

"You tried to freaking kill me before!" I yelled "In those Survival Games! Why did you do that?"

"My friend persuaded me to," Ric said "I wasn't thinking. but it was my mistake."

"So why did you try to kill me and Ant afterwards in that hole?!"

"I don't know. My urge to win is as much as now. Its only a Game."

Ant burst through the foliage just as Ric swung his sword. It wasn't strong enough to pierce the chain, but enough to bang my head with a thud. I stuttered backwards and fell, my head throbbing in trauma and pain, unable to speak but watch with still eyes.

Ric turned around and slashed his sword but missed. Ant, much more skilled than Ric, stabbed Ric in the chest with his new iron sword and trapped the teen in a headlock, twisting his neck in a matter of seconds. Ric fell in a heap to the ground, dying in the way mini-game respawning works: slowly turning to a light-gray ash and bright embers and blowing away in a wind, leaving behind his armor, weapons, and pack. A boom shot out and in the sky was the words "Tribute Ric has fallen. 6 Tributes remain."

"Lilap," Ant whispered, shaking me, kneeling down to the ground. "You okay?"

I couldn't speak, only look at him. I couldn't even move. Something was wrong.

Ant gasped, holding my graying hand in his palms, and the scene slowly blackened away.

After respawning in the Survival Games lobby, I ran into the door marked "Survival Games 8" and entered the viewing room. It was a tab bit crowded with people watching different screens, a total of 25 screens for the viewing of each tribute except one big one for the statics, only 5 viewing tributes were on. I watched the one with Ant on it. He looked shocked and stayed very still, staring, but eventually just shook his head and packed up the gear.

"Hey Ant," I said quietly into my headset "I'm okay. Just go on, kay?"

He didn't answer at first, just stayed very quiet. Then he replied "You have some explaining to do."

Ric and I are both from the same village, Illia (technically Ric was, since I was discovered in the woods as a toddler). We grew up as friends along with much of the other village children. When I turned 13 (my "birthday" was the day I was discovered), Ric, probably having to be a couple weeks older than me, turned to his guy friends. We kinda split, but still enjoyed doing things together later on. Ric, like me, rocked at Survival Games and hated sheep and quite funny too. Pops up in expected places at random times, sometimes not quite necessary. Some of my personality came from Ric, whom I have to admit isn't quite a bad guy. He was that older, important, popular boy to me. Maybe he saw me as his side kick that he doesn't treat as a side kick.

He backed up when that massive Survival Game was announced and we were both reaped in. Why I detested Ric just before was anyone's question.

"Maybe you got scared of him?" Ant suggested. We were alone in the Survival Games 8 viewing room, having that SG broke down after Ant's victory and now vacant.

"Maybe I did," I said "But it only adds to my uneasiness on why _Ric_ changed?"

"He didn't want your friendship getting in the way of him winning," Ant suggested "And your reactions only hurt his feelings deeper than intended?"

I moaned and raised up my hands, feeling defeated. "If I could talk to him without him being so _dark_-"

"Who's being so dark?"

I looked at the door. Ric was standing there, dark blue clothes and hair and all.

"AntVenom, nice to meet you without trying to kill me," Ric greeted.

Before Ant could speak, I cut in, "He already did. What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk. _Alone_." He cast his sober gray eyes to Ant.

The YouTuber stood up and strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Whats his problem?" Ric asked.

"Whats yours?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Riccy," I glowered, using my old nickname for him.

He sighed. "Well, one, my first intention was keeping you away from the one you hate but now you seem like close friends."

"What?" I exclaimed "You're jealous of.. _me and Ant_? _What?!"_

"You know if you two hang out all the time, people will think you went from hating each other to _being in love_."

I caught him teasing me, at least I thought it was teasing. My anger began festering though. "He has Grailmore as a girlfriend-"

"So now he's a cheater-"

"He's nine years older than me-"

"I can see it now. People will ask 'Are you shipping AntLap or LilAnt?' I think LilVenom might-"

"I will rip off your head."

Ric laughed. "You're funny when you're angry, Lilypad."

I set my hands on his shoulders and looked at his gray eyes. It wasn't the ones I saw in the Survival Games, angry and scary, it was friendly and cheerful. It warmed me up.

"I almost missed you calling me that," I said.

"Can we just toss this behind? You know I sometimes like to win… a lot."

"I got that from you."

"I'm not your dad."

I turned away from him, waving my pointer finger to ceiling in a playful manner. "You seem like him. Are you someone who knows my dad, because I have no idea who or where he is?"

Ric rolled his eyes. "Don't joke about that, Lilap."

I giggled. The door opened and Ant peeked in and asked, "Is it okay in there?"

"Ye-"

Ric whispered in my ear an idea. I laughed and challenged, "Let's do another SG real quick."

"Wait, so we're _teaming_ with him?"

The other 13 surviving tributes had departed from the stonehedge cornucopia and into the woody hills surrounding it. Ant crossed his arms and said, "Not after what he did to you."

"He's my _friend_, stop acting like a wuss," I barked.

"I'm out." He walked his way to the woods after tossing his headset on the ground.

"Some people," I groaned while going to retrieve the headset.

"He just doesn't trust me with you," Ric suggested "Or just jealous."

"What is there to be jealous of?" I asked, placing the headset on Ric's head and adjusting it.

"I dunno."

"The very thought. Let's get going. Someone could easily ambush us from here."

When the sun was low, there were only 10 tributes left. The game was moving very slowly, even though time in mini-games seemed like normal time when it wasn't. I hadn't even crossed paths with Ant yet, if he even wanted.

We came close to a place that was like an abandoned windmill by the giant waterfall when Ric pointed out, "Look, lilypads!" The dark green floating plants were across the water, just enough to parkcore across.

"I suck at parkcore," I muttered "Even when there's water."

"Then I'll help you," Ric said. He held out a hand I grabbed. He hopped across swiftly, me only stumbling several times. The thing with Ric is that he was just as good as Ant with parkcore, though none could ever help me with it. He didn't mess up once.

Once we were across, I though saw something like iron shine in the trees. I pointed my stone sword that direction and said, "Should we check it out?"

A boom rattled in my ears. I saw in the sky that another tribute had fallen.

"More likely that person was being chased," Ric suggested.

"I still wanna check it out."

"Alrighty, Lilypad."

We dashed into the woods, going to the same place where I saw the flash. On the ground was an iron chestplate and a pack just lying there, stuffed with stone and wooden swords.

"The person here killed the other and left these supplies," Ric inspected, picking up iron chestplate. "You have it."

"You don't have one."

"I want you to have it. I have the iron sword, you get the iron chest."

"Alrighty, Riccy."

I removed my chain, handing it to Ric, and putting on the iron chestplate. Nothing else was worth taking, so we left it behind.

"Who do you think killed that person?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

"It could've been Ant. We haven't seen him and we weren't by this area yet."

"He's not the one who lingers in one place."

"True. But he kills quickly and quietly like that, like an assassin, if he has an iron sword. We didn't even hear a shout or scream."

"Someone could be watching us right now _and_ pull an assassin move on us."

"Let's just get moving."

We hadn't taken three steps when we heard a scream. It came from in front of us, so we ran forward into the foliage. Then, literally, someone ran into Ric, toppling them both over.

The person stood up then froze, my stone sword pointed at his chin. He looked absolutely terrified and defenseless, having only his empty bow and a leather cap.

"Let me go," he begged "Someone is behind me. I think its AntVenom."

Ric muttered something under his breath. I took my sword and slashed the person's throat. He fell in a heap to gray ash and burning embers as a boom rattled the arena.

"Let's get outta here," I said, taking the person's bow. I had arrows I had been waiting to use.

"Why not fight him?" Ric asked, finally able to get up.

"I rather not until we're the last three."

"C'mon. We ain't really teamed, us and Ant, ya know. Enemies."

I strung an arrow, abandoning my sword. Ric smiled, asking how many arrows I had.

"Last I counted, fourteen," I told him "Plus this one."

"Good. He shouldn't be too far."

"Let me get my space."

I backed up deeper into the trees. I kept my bow loaded, waiting, as Ric just stood around. Ant has never seen me with a bow and arrow, I only got my hands on one that broke after using it a few times in that YouTuber Survival Games, yet we weren't teamed yet. He probably doesn't know how good I am. Maybe he actually is lingering around, wondering, because he should be here by now.

It seemed like a few minutes before I felt hands around my neck. Then I screamed.

"Lilap?!" Ric screeched, turning swiftly around. The moment he saw me, he burst into a run.

Ant let me go. I fell to my knees, shocked. I wasn't sure what Ant was doing. I wasn't facing him.

"Now!" Ric shouted.

I gasped for my strength and pointed my loaded arrow at Ant's head. If he hadn't ducked, the arrow would be between his eyes.

Ant ran past me, his iron sword swinging towards Ric. Ric ducked and tripped Ant with his leg. The YouTuber fell to the ground, cursing.

"Now!" Ric ordered.

I loaded another bow and let it fly. Ant rolled out the way just in time. I aimed another one at his hand and got the shot. He floundered in the ground until he hit an oak tree.

"Take this, Ant!" I shouted again, firing another arrow to his head. Ant moved out he way just in time, so the arrow ended up in the bark. When Ric shouted now again, Ant grabbed the teen and held him in front of himself, like a human bodyguard I didn't see in time. My arrow ended up in Ric's chest and he fell to ashes out of Ant's hands.

"No!" I cried. I sent another arrow flying, and Ant died as well. Two booms rang in my ears and my eyes began to sting with tears.

_A woman looked at me. Her brown eyes sparkled with love and care. She smiled, but looked sleepy. Then her eyes closed, going to sleep._

_ The next scene, the woman had a bloody gash in her neck. A man ran for the phone, yelling some words I couldn't hear, trying to cover the wound. I heard crying. _

_ The woman vanished. _

_ Then the next scene was the man walking me through the woods, through a village of little houses and shops. We came to this little cottage where behind the door was a hoard of mobs, waiting just for us._

_ In the chaos of the night, the monsters destroyed the home to burning timbers of wood and stone. I heard a man's deep scream and beg, then nothing but sobbing. I was in endless woods as it began to get darker by the second. A hand wrapped around my wrist, tightly like fire. I felt burning on my ear and my mouth opened to scream._

I woke up screaming. My bed sheets were soaked in my sweat. I couldn't calm down, I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't stop screaming for only a breath. The scenes kept flashing through my mind and it was hard to get rid of them.

My guardian, Freddy Gild, burst through the door and tried to calm me down. It may have taken a half hour, but as he always said, the emotions were sucked right out of me.


End file.
